Order of the PhoenixA Slightly Different Version
by max-chaney-is-my-always
Summary: I suck at summaries, so please just read for an aspiring writer?


**DISCLAIMER:**  The only characters that I own in this story are Shannon, Natasha, Jenny, Richelle, and Max.  The rest belong to J.K. Rowling. 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  If you've read "The New Girls" or "Love, Lust, and a Whole Ton of Drama" by tomfelton-lover14, forget anything and everything that you read.  I looked back on the stories I wrote, and they seriously sucked.  The story line didn't sequence after "Goblet of Fire", then "Order of the Phoenix" came out and I realized that my stories were quite short of what J.K. accomplished, and how much better formatted and written my stories could be.  Plus times changed.  I used to be _obsessed _with Tom Felton, so of course Draco was my boyfriend.  Now I'm disgusted that I even talked about the kid. Bleh.  Plus, I was very inspired by Nengski, and if you haven't read her stories **GET TO IT** before you even think about reading mine, because she's a kick-arse author and her stories rock.  Thanks for taking the time to read my boring little note, and remember to **Read **and **Review!**  Thank you! 3333!!!

Order of the Phoenix-A Slightly Different Version CHAPTER ONE 

****

"So… you think it'll work then?" 

"Yeah definitely.  Karkaroff won't suspect a thing. It's totally secret and sound proof. I tested it out yesterday." 

"It better work, and if we get caught, I'll kill you.  Karkaroff only gave you and I one more chance, and if I screw up again and get caught, then we're getting expelled.  Aunt Kathy would kill us." 

"But you're not going to get caught, Natasha.  WE'RE not going to get caught." 

"What the hell are you going to be doing while Max and I are down there?" 

"Just a little something to show Kevin how much I _loooooooove_ him."

"Jenny, Shannon's going to be furious.  You know Kevin will tell her.  And she's your sister, meaning she'll tell your mom, meaning your mom would tell Karkaroff, meaning we'd get expelled."

"NO, he won't.  Trust me, I've got this all planned out, Tosh." 

Jenny Peters and Natasha Herring sat in the back of their Transfiguration class, discussing their latest scheme.  The two girls, who happened to be cousins, went to Durmstrang Academy, because Jenny's dad was very good friends with Karkaroff and wanted his girls to get the same education as he did.  So Jenny and Natasha were two of the only three girls in the entire school.  They were also the biggest troublemakers in the entire school.  They had done anything and everything to get themselves suspended, had more detentions than they could count on their entire class's fingers and toes, and they had finally found themselves facing expulsion.  But that didn't stop them from breaking the rules.  Tonight Natasha was planning on sneaking down to a little cellar that Jenny had discovered with her boyfriend, Max.  And Natasha was right-if Shannon found out they were as good as dead. 

You wouldn't think it, not in a million years, but Jenny and Shannon were sisters, making Natasha and Shannon cousins.  Shannon Peters was your typical everyday, ordinary, goody-two shoes overachiever that never did anything wrong.  She was starting to get quite frustrated with Jenny and Natasha's pranks.  

"Why can't you just follow the rules and do your homework and not make out with your boyfriends on top of a teacher's desk?" Shannon spat at them in disgust one day.  Natasha snorted. 

"I've never done the making out on a teacher's desk thing, but that might be fun." When Shannon's eyes turned red with rage, Natasha punched her playfully on the shoulder. "What fun would it be if I lived in a box?" 

Shannon just shook her head in a very annoyed way, but went on with her own life and tried not to worry about what Natasha and Jenny were going to get caught doing next. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

That night, after they had gotten showers and dressed, Natasha and Jenny took out their homework and were pretending to work on it for the nightly room check. 

Durmstrang had to start doing this routine nightly, since Natasha, Shannon, and Jenny had came.  

There was a slight tap on their dormitory door before it was whisked open and an obese man came storming in. 

"Well.  What do we have-?" he stopped and wrinkled up his face, trying to see what the girls were doing.  Jenny glanced up. 

"Oh.  Hello Professor Clise.  Doing the night check?"  Professor Clise nodded, and glared suspiciously before entering the bathroom and checking behind the shower curtain, in every cupboard, and in the closet.  He found nothing, as he normally did, and left with one more distrustful glance at the pair of girls hovered over a thick brown book.  As soon as the door closed Natasha slid off the bed and flopped on her own with a huge exaggerated sigh.   

"That was the most boring thing I had to pretend to do.  God."  Jenny laughed.  

"We should get dressed soon, lights out is in five minutes." 

"But I'm supposed to meet Max at the door of the cellar fifteen minutes after lights out," Natasha whined.  "Why should I get ready so soon?" 

"Just do it ya moron.  Trust me, to do your hair and put on regular clothes it'll be nearly time and we can run over the plan again.  Oh, and be sure to brush your teeth.  You ate roast beef and you know Max hates meat." 

Natasha stuck her tongue out and walked into the bathroom where an outfit had already been laid out for her.  

Natasha was a short girl, and pretty skinny (though she would never admit it).  She had medium length dark brown hair that she always wore straight, big blue eyes framed by long eyelashes, and braces on her teeth (she liked to call them 'metal hell').  She slipped on a pair of jeans, slathered some lotion on her arms, reapplied her deodorant, and then threw on her t-shirt.  After viciously scrubbing her teeth and inserting a stick of gum in her mouth, she walked out of the bathroom to find herself with a spare 3 minutes to talk the scheme over with Jenny.  

"Right.  So, I sneak down there in my oh-so-perfect way, have a little fun in the cellar, and be back here in an hour.  Kapeesh?" said Natasha.  Jenny nodded. 

"Don't get caught." 

"I won't!" Natasha groaned as she turned off the light and slipped her head out of the door.  The coast was clear and she stepped out of the door, in just her socks.  It made less noise that way.  She snuck down the hall, turned the corner and headed down the stairs.  It was really dark, but she could see pretty good-she at least didn't run into anything.  She could hear something at the end of the hall near the cellar door, so she stopped and walked slower, then glanced around the corner.  It was Max.  Her whole body unclenched and she sighed softly as she walked to him, putting her fingers to her lips, opening the door silently, then shutting it behind them. 

"God. I thought I was going to piss on myself," she sighed, letting herself be pulled into Max's arms.  He grinned down at her and kissed her softly.  

"Do you like vanilla?" he said, with a huge smirk on his face.  Natasha burst out laughing.  

"I told you, CHERRY!" she said sarcastically.  He smiled. 

"Damn."  They just stood there for a minute or two, not really knowing what to say or do.  Natasha thought how she could look at Max and he would always look the same.  His sad, pretty eyes, dark brown hair, cocky smile, and a t-shirt that had some muggle punk band on it.  He wasn't very tall, only 4 or 5 inches taller than her, and he played guitar _very _well.  

"So…did you want to do what we were talking about earlier?" Max broke the silence, pulling her closer and kissing her neck.  Natasha shivered and squeezed him for comfort. 

"I don't know.  No…yes…no," she was in deep thought.  "It's a big step…and I'm not sure I'm ready to take that step." 

"I promise it'll be worth it.  And if it makes you feel any better, I'll be with you the whole time…"

"Well _duh_," Natasha laughed.  She thought it over for a moment and then looked into his eyes.  "Okay.  I'll do it."

"Great, are you ready?" Max asked.  Natasha eyed him for a moment, and then nodded. 

Max tiptoed to the door, opened it quietly, looked out quickly, and gave Natasha the 'o.k.' to come out with him. They had barely started up the stairs around the corner when they saw Professor Clise, walking toward them. 

"Shit," Max breathed.  Natasha groaned as she saw him pulling Jenny behind her.  She was talking to herself, it seemed, saying odd things such as, "Ya know, I never really liked this hallway.  It's so ugly, just like YOU Professor Clise.  But it's not fat… And you are!" then laughing hysterically.  

"Veritaserum," Natasha whispered to Max.  Professor Clise barked at them as soon as he was two stairs from the bottom. 

"Get up these stairs and into Karkaroff's office-NOW!  Get to it!  Faster!" Natasha and Max ran up the stairs and went down a secret hallway. 

"I'm dead.  Max, I'm expelled.  This is our last chance and we blew it.  So much for putting a memory potion into Karkaroff's brandy."

"Well if you'd've made up your mind sooner, we probably could have done it."

"I was scared!  I mean, I didn't actually think we would get caught tonight if we stayed down there, but you were asking me to corrupt our headmaster's mind!  Even if it _was _to my advantage.  I wasn't ready to just do something that extremely out there."

"Well here's his office…we'd better go in.  He gets cranky if you're late."

"Yeah I know," Natasha snapped, opening the door.  "I've been here a lot more than you have to find out."  

Natasha and Max stepped into Karkaroff's office, to see him sitting down, his elbows resting on his desk, and his head resting in his hands, massaging his temples.

"Well," he snapped suddenly, making Max jump.  "Sit down.  Both of you."  They obeyed him and sat down, feeling that if they made any sudden moves his office might fall down and they'd go to Azkaban.

"Max, this is perhaps the third time you've been here.  Natasha, I've lost all count."  She smiled sheepishly, because he couldn't see her with his head still down.  "And wipe that smirk off your face," he lifted his head up and eyed her severely.  "This is _nothing_ to be proud of, or least of all amused by."  It seemed like a century until he spoke again.  "Mr. Chaney, You have one week's worth of detentions.  I will deal with you tomorrow on the times, so please return to your room." 

Max stood and looked at Natasha with tears in his eyes.  'I love you,' he mouthed.  Natasha pointed to herself and held up two fingers. 'Me too.' 

"HURRY, would you?  This here," Karkaroff pointed to Natasha, "needs dealing with tonight."  Max shut the door behind him and Natasha turned back to Karkaroff.  "Well, needless to say, you and your little partner in crime are expelled.  Natasha, I thought we had a deal," he strained his voice, massaging his temples once again.  "You told me last time that you'd start doing your homework, that you wouldn't mouth off to your teachers, that you'd stop sneaking to the kitchens for food, and that you would NOT, in any case, do ANYTHING after lights out, especially with Max.  And yet, here we are.  You've gotten yourself expelled."  There was a silence that felt as though it was cutting through Natasha's heart, and she felt her eyes welling over with tears, but she held them back.  She'd be damned if anyone ever saw her cry.  The silence was interrupted with a very quiet tap on the door.  

"Enter."  Natasha sat back, relaxed a little.  She expected one of the professors, probably Clise, to walk in.  But her spine turned into a metal rod in about a second flat when she saw her Aunt Kathy walk in, her face tear-stained.  She swallowed deeply and looked at the floor.  

"Natasha, please go to your dormitory and start packing your things.  You leave tonight, say goodbye to your school."

~*~*~*~*~*~

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  Phew.  Short post, I know.  But I had to do it, because I have a fully detailed post in plan for next time, and I think it'll be really good if I do it this way.  Please, please, _PLEASE _Review if you read, because I need to know how to improve, or something, anything.  I'll love you forever! Hehe.  *Natasha*

****


End file.
